wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Quo vadis/Rozdział 22
Winicjusz dopiero w sieni zrozumiał całą trudność przedsięwzięcia. Dom był duży, kilkupiętrowy, jeden z takich, jakich tysiące budowano w Rzymie w widokach zysku z najmu mieszkań, zwykle zaś budowano tak pośpiesznie i licho, że nie było niemal roku, aby kilka z nich nie zapadło się na głowy mieszkańców. Były to prawdziwe ule, zbyt wysokie i zbyt wąskie, pełne komórek i zakamarków, w których gnieździła się ludność uboga, a zarazem nader liczna. W mieście, w którym wiele ulic nie miało nazw, domy owe nie miały numerów; właściciele powierzali pobór komornego niewolnikom, ci jednak, nie obowiązani przez władzę miejską do podawania imion mieszkańców, częstokroć nie znali ich sami. Dopytać się o kogoś w takim domu bywało nieraz niezmiernie trudno, zwłaszcza gdy przy bramie nie było odźwiernego. Winicjusz z Krotonem przez długą, podobną do kurytarza sień dostali się na wąskie, zabudowane z czterech stron podwórko, stanowiące rodzaj wspólnego dla całego domu atrium, z fontanną w środku, której strumień spadał w kamienną misę, wmurowaną w ziemię. Przy wszystkich ścianach biegły w górę zewnętrzne schody, częścią kamienne, częścią drewniane, prowadzące do galeryj, z których wchodziło się do mieszkań. Na dole były również mieszkania, niektóre zaopatrzone w drewniane drzwi, inne oddzielane od podwórza tylko za pomocą wełnianych, po większej części wystrzępionych i podartych lub połatanych zasłon. Godzina była wczesna i na podwórku żywej duszy. Widocznie w całym domu spali jeszcze wszyscy, z wyjątkiem tych, którzy wrócili z Ostrianum. - Co uczynimy, panie? - spytał Kroton zatrzymując się. - Czekajmy tu; może się ktoś zjawi - odrzekł Winicjusz. - Nie trzeba, by nas widziano na podwórzu. Lecz zarazem myślał, że rada Chilona była praktyczną. Gdyby się miało kilkudziesięciu niewolników, można było obsadzić bramę, która zdawała się być jedynym wyjściem, i przetrząsnąć wszystkie mieszkania, tak zaś należało od razu trafić do mieszkania Ligii, inaczej bowiem chrześcijanie; których zapewne w tym domu nie brakło, mogli ją ostrzec; że jej szukają. Z tego względu było niebezpiecznym i rozpytywanie się obcych osób. Winicjusz przez chwilę namyślał się, czy nie wrócić się po niewolników, gdy wtem spod jednej z zasłon zamykających dalsze mieszkania wyszedł człowiek z sitem w ręku i zbliżył się do fontanny: Młody człowiek na pierwszy rzut oka poznał Ursusa. - To Lig! - szepnął Winicjusz. - Czy mam zaraz połamać mu kości? - Czekaj. Ursus nie dostrzegł ich, albowiem stali w mroku sieni, i począł spokojnie opłukiwać w wodzie jarzyny napełniające sito. Widocznym byłe, że po całej nocy spędzonej na cmentarzu zamierzał przygotować z nich śniadanie. Po chwili, ukończywszy swą czynność, wziął mokre sito i zniknął z nim razem za zasłoną. Kroton i Winicjusz ruszyli za nim, sądząc, że wpadną wprost do mieszkania Ligii. Więc zdziwienie ich było niepomierne, gdy spostrzegli, że zasłona oddzielała od podwórca nie mieszkanie, ale drugi ciemny kurytarz, na końcu którego widać było ogródek, złożony z kilku cyprysów, kilku mirtowych krzaków, i mały domek, przylepiony do ślepej tylnej ściany innej kamienicy. Obaj zrozumieli natychmiast, że jest to dla nich okoliczność pomyślna. Na podwórzu mogło powstać zbiegowisko wszystkich mieszkańców, ustronność zaś domku ułatwiała przedsięwzięcie. Prędko uwiną się z obrońcami, a raczej z Ursusem, po czym z porwaną Ligią równie prędko dostaną się na ulicę, a tam już dadzą sobie rady. Prawdopodobnie nikt ich nie zaczepi, gdyby ich zaczepiono, powiedzą, że chodzi o zbiegłą zakładniczkę cezara, w ostatnim zaś razie Winicjusz da się poznać wigilom i wezwie ich pomocy. Ursus wchodził już prawie do domku, gdy szelest kroków zwrócił jego uwagę, więc przystanął, a ujrzawszy dwóch ludzi złożył sito na balustradzie i zawrócił ku nim. - A czego tu szukacie? - spytał. - Ciebie! - odparł Winicjusz. Po czym zwróciwszy się do Krotona zawołał prędkim, cichym głosem: - Zabij! Kroto rzucił się - jak tygrys i w jednej chwili, zanim Lig zdołał się opamiętać lub rozpoznać nieprzyjaciół, chwycił go w swoje stalowe ramiona. Lecz Winicjusz zbyt był pewien jego nadludzkiej siły, by czekać na koniec walki, więc pominąwszy ich skoczył ku drzwiom domku, pchnął je i znalazł się w ciemnej nieco izbie, rozświeconej jednali przez ogień palący się na kominie. Blask tego płomienia padał wprost na twarz Ligii. Drugą osobą siedzącą przy ognisku był ów starzec, który towarzyszył dziewczynie i Ursusowi w drodze z Ostrianum. Winicjusz wpadł tak nagle, że zanim Ligia mogła go rozpoznać, chwycił ją wpół i uniósłszy w górę, rzucił się znów ku drzwiom. Starzec zdołał mu je wprawdzie zastąpić, lecz on, przycisnąwszy dziewczynę jednym ramieniem do piersi; odtrącił go drugą wolną ręką. Kaptur spadł mu z głowy i wówczas na widok tej znanej sobie, a straszliwej w tej chwili twarzy krew ścięła się w Ligii z przerażenia, a głos zamarł jej w gardle. Chciała wołać o pomoc i nie mogła. Również na próżno chciała uchwycić za ramę drzwi. by dać opór. Palce jej zesunęły się po kamieniu i byłaby straciła przytomność, gdyby nie okropny obraz, który uderzył jej oczy, gdy Winicjusz wypadł z nią do ogrodu. Oto Ursus trzymał w ramionach jakiego człowieka, całkiem przegiętego w tył, z przechyloną głową i z usta-mi we krwi. Ujrzawszy ich raz jeszcze uderzył pięścią w tę głowę i w jednym mgnieniu oka skoczył jak rozjuszony zwierz, ku Winicjuszowi. "Śmierć!" - pomyślał młody patrycjusz. A potem usłyszał, jakby przez sen; okrzyk Ligii: "Nie zabijaj!" - następnie uczuł; że coś jakby piorun, rozwiązało jego ręce, którymi ją obejmował, wreszcie ziemia zakręciła się z nim i światło dnia zgasło w jego oczach. Chilo jednakże, ukryty za węgłem narożnika, czekał, co się stanie, albowiem ciekawość walczyła w nim ze strachem. Myślał również, że jeśli im się uda porwać Ligię, to dobrze będzie być przy Winicjuszu. Urbana nie obawiał się już, był bowiem także pewny, że Kroto go zabije. Natomiast liczył, że w razie gdyby na pustych dotąd ulicach zaczęło się tworzyć zbiegowisko, gdyby chrześcijanie lub jacykolwiek ludzie chcieli stawić opór Winicjuszawi, tedy on przemówi do nich jako przedstawiciel władzy, jako wykonawca woli cezara, a w ostatnim razie wezwie wigilów na pomoc młodemu patrycjuszowi przeciw ulicznej hołocie i tym zaskarbi sobie nowe łaski. W duszy sądził zawsze, że postępek Winicjusza jest nieroztropny, bacząc jednak na straszliwą siłę Krotona, przypuszczał, że może się udać. "Gdyby było z nimi źle, sam trybun będzie niósł dziewczynę, a Kroto utoruje mu drogę." Czas jednakże dłużył mu się, niepokoiła go cisza sieni, na którą z daleka spoglądał. "Jeśli nie trafią do jej kryjówki, a naczynią hałasu, to ją spłoszą." I myśl o tym nie była mu zresztą przykrą, rozumiał bowiem, że w takim razie będzie znów potrzebny Winicjuszowi i znów potrafi z niego wycisnąć pokaźną ilość sestercyj. - Cokolwiek uczynią - mówił sobie - dla mnie uczynią choć żaden się tego nie domyśla... Bogowie, bogowie, pozwólcie mi tylko... I nagle urwał, zdawało mu się bowiem, że coś wychyliło się z sieni, więc przycisnąwszy się do muru, począł patrzeć tamując dech w piersiach. I nie mylił się, z. sieni bowiem wysunęła się do wpół jakaś głowa i poczęła się rozglądać dookoła. Po chwili jednak znikła. "To Winicjusz albo Kroto - pomyślał Chilo - ale jeśli porwali dziewkę, dlaczego ona nie krzyczy i po co wyglądają na ulicę? Ludzi i tak muszą napotkać, bo nim dojdą do Karynów, ruch się zrobi na mieście. Co to? Na wszystkich bogów nieśmiertelnych!..." I nagle resztki włosów zjeżyły mu się na głowie. We drzwiach pokazał się Ursus z przewieszonym przez ramię ciałem Krotona i rozejrzawszy się raz jeszcze, począł z nim biec pustą ulicą ku rzece. Chilo uczynił się przy murze tak płaski jak kawał tynku. "Zginąłem, jeśli mnie dojrzy!" - pomyślał. Lecz Ursus przebiegł szybko koło narożnika i zniknął za następnym domem. Chilo zaś, nie czekając dłużej, począł biec w głąb poprzecznej uliczki, dzwoniąc zębami z przerażenia i z chyżością, która by nawet w młodzieńcu mogła dziwić. "Jeśli wracając dojrzy mnie z daleka, to dogna i zabije - mówił sobie. - Ratuj mnie, Zeusie, ratuj. Apollinie, ratuj, Hermesie, ratuj, Boże chrześcijan! Opuszczę Rzym, wrócę do Mezembrii, ale ocalcie mnie z rąk tego demona." I ten Lig, który zabił Krotona, wydawał mu się w tej chwili rzeczywiście jakąś nadludzką istotą. Biegnąc myślał, że to może być jaki bóg, który wziął na siebie postać barbarzyńcy. W tej chwili wierzył we wszystkich bogów świata i we wszystkie mity, z których drwił zwykłego czasu. Przelatywało mu także przez głowę, że Krotona mógł zabić Bóg chrześcijan, i włosy zjeżały mu się znów na głowie na myśl, że zadarł z taką potęgą. Dopiero przebiegłszy kilka zaułków i spostrzegłszy jakichś robotników idących z dala naprzeciw, uspokoił się nieco. W piersiach brakło mu już tchu, siadł więc na progu domu i począł rogiem płaszcza obcierać pokryte potem czoło. "Stary jestem i potrzebuję spokoju" - rzekł. Ludzie, idący naprzeciw, skręcili na jakąś boczną uliczkę i znów ogarnęła go pustka. Miasto spało jeszcze. Rankami ruch czynił się wcześniej właśnie w zamożniejszych dzielnicach, gdzie niewolnicy bogatych domów zmuszeni byli wstawać do dnia, w tych zaś, które zamieszkiwała ludność wolna, żywiona kosztem państwa, zatem próżniacza, budzono się, zwłaszcza w zimie, dość późno. Chilo, przesiedziawszy czas jakiś na progu, uczuł dojmujący chłód, więc powstał i przekonawszy się, że nie zgubił kieski, którą dostał od Winicjusza, wolniejszym już krokiem skierował się ku rzece. - Może obaczę gdzie ciało Krotona - mówił sobie. - Bogowie! Ten Lig, jeśli jest człowiekiem, mógłby w ciągu jednego roku zarobić miliony sestercyj, albowiem jeśli Krotona udusił jak szczenię, to któż mu się oprze? Za każde wystąpienie na arenie dano by mu złota tyle, ile sam waży. Lepiej on strzeże tej dziewki niż Cerber piekła. Ale niech go też to piekło pochłonie! Nie chcę mieć z nim do czynienia. Zanadto jest kościsty. Co tu jednak począć? Stała się ciecz straszna. Jeśli on takiemu Krotonowi połamał kości; to pewno i dusza Winicjusza kwili tam, nad tym przeklętym domem, czekając pogrzebu, Na Kastora! To przecie patrycjusz, przyjaciel cezara, krewny Petroniusza; pan znany w całym Rzymie i trybun wojskowy. Śmierć jego nie ujdzie im na sucho... Gdybym też na przykład udał się do obozu pretorianów albo do wigilów?... Tu zamilkł i począł się namyślać, lecz po chwili rzekł: - Biada mi! Któż wprowadził go do tego domu, jeśli nie ja?... Jego wyzwoleńcy i niewolnicy wiedzą, żem do niego przychodził, a niektórzy wiedzą, w jakim celu. Co będzie, gdy posądzą mnie, żem umyślnie wskazał mu dom, w którym spotkała go śmierć? Choćby pokazało się potem w sądzie, żem jej nie chciał, i tak powiedzą, żem ja jej przyczyną... A to przecie patrycjusz, więc w żadnym razie nie ujdzie mi to bezkarnie. Ale gdybym milczkiem opuścił Rzym i przeniósł się gdzieś daleko, to podałbym się w tym większe podejrzenie. I tak, i tak było źle. Chodziło tylko o to, by wybrać zło mniejsze. Rzym był ogromnym miastem, a jednak Chilon uczuł, że może mu być w nim za ciasno. Bo każdy inny mógłby pójść wprost do prefekta wigilów, opowiedzieć, co się stało, i choćby padło na niego jakoweś podejrzenie, czekać spokojnie na śledztwo. Ale cała przeszłość Chilona była tego rodzaju, że wszelka bliższa znajomość bądź z prefektem miasta, bądź z prefektem wigilów musiałaby nań sprowadzić nader poważne kłopoty, a zarazem uzasadnić wszelkie podejrzenia, jakie by przyjść mogły do głowy urzędnikom. Z drugiej strony, uciec było to utwierdzić Petroniusza w mniemaniu, że Winicjusz został zdradzony i zamordowany skutkiem zmowy. Owóż Petroniusz był człowiek potężny, który mógł mieć na rozkazy policję w całym państwie i który niechybnie postarałby się odnaleźć winowajców choćby na krańcach świata. Jednakże Chilonowi przyszło do głowy, czyby nie udać się wprost do niego i nie opowiedzieć mu, co się zdarzyło. Tak! był to najlepszy sposób. Petroniusz był człowiekiem spokojnym i Chilo mógł być pewnym przynajmniej tego, że go wysłucha do końca. Petroniusz, który znał sprawę od początku, łatwiej też uwierzyłby w niewinność Chilona niż prefekci. Żeby jednak udać się do niego, trzeba było wiedzieć na pewno, co stało się z Winicjuszem, Chilo zaś tego nie wiedział. Widział wprawdzie Liga skradającego się do rzeki z ciałem Krotona, ale nic więcej. Winicjusz mógł być zabitym, ale mógł też być rannym lub schwytanym. Teraz dopiero przyszło Chilonowi do głowy, że chrześcijanie zapewne nie ośmieliliby się zabić człowieka tak potężnego, augustianina i wysokiego urzędnika wojskowego, albowiem tego rodzaju postępek mógł ściągnąć na nich ogólne prześladowanie. Prawdopodobniejszym było, że zatrzymali go przemocą, aby dać czas Ligii do ponownego ukrycia się w innym miejscu. Myśl ta napełniła Chilona otuchą. "Jeśli ten ligijski smok nie rozdarł go w pierwszym zapędzie, tedy jest żywy, a jeśli jest żywy, tedy sam da świadectwo, żem go nie zdradził, a wówczas nie tylko nic mi nie grozi, ale (o Hermesie, licz znów na dwie jałówki!) otwiera się przede mną nowe pole... Mogę dać znać jednemu z wyzwoleńców, gdzie ma szukać pana, a czy on uda się do prefekta, czy nie, to jego rzecz, bylebym ja się do niego nie udawał... Mogę także pójść do Petroniusza i liczyć na nagrodę... Szukałem Ligii, teraz będę szukał Winicjusza, a potem znów Ligii... Trzeba jednak naprzód wiedzieć, czy żyw, czy zabit." Tu przeszło, mu przez głowę, że mógłby nocą udać się do piekarza Demasa i spytać o to Ursusa. Ale myśl tę porzucił natychmiast. Wolał nie mieć nic do czynienia z Ursusem. Mógł słusznie przypuszczać, że jeśli Ursus nie zabił Glauka, to widocznie został przestrzeżony przez któregoś ze starszych chrześcijańskich, któremu wyznał swój zamiar, że to sprawa nieczysta, i że chciał go do niej namówić jakiś zdrajca. Zresztą na samo wspomnienie Ursusa Chilona przebiegał dreszcz po całym ciele. Natomiast pomyślał, że wieczorem wyśle Eurycjusza po wieści do tego domu, w którym wypadek się zdarzył. Tymczasem potrzebował pożywić się, wykąpać i wypocząć. Niespana noc, droga do Ostrianum i ucieczka z Zatybrza strudziły go istotnie nad wszelką miarę. Jedna rzecz pocieszała go stale: oto, że miał przy sobie dwie kieski: tę, którą Winicjusz dał mu w domu, i tę, którą mu rzucił w powrotnej drodze z cmentarza. Ze względu też na tę szczęśliwą okoliczność, jak również ze względu na wszelkie wzruszenia, przez jakie przeszedł, postanowił zjeść obficiej i napić się lepszego wina niż zwykle. I gdy wreszcie nadeszła godzina otwarcia winiarni, uczynił to w mierze tak znacznej, iż zapomniał o kąpieli. Chciało mu się przede wszystkim spać i senność odjęła mu siły do tego stopnia, że wrócił zupełnie chwiejnym krokiem do swego mieszkania na Suburze, gdzie czekała go zakupiona za Winicjuszowe pieniądze niewolnica. Tam, wszedłszy do ciemnego jak lisia jama cubiculum, rzucił się na posłanie i zasnął w jednej chwili. Zbudził się dopiero wieczorem, a raczej zbudziła go niewolnica wzywając go, by wstawał, albowiem ktoś szuka go i chce się z nim widzieć w pilnej sprawie. Czujny Chilo oprzytomniał w jednej chwili, zarzucił naprędce płaszcz z kapturem i kazawszy się niewolnicy usunąć na bok, wyjrzał naprzód ostrożnie na zewnątrz. I zmartwiał! Albowiem przez drzwi cubiculum ujrzał olbrzymią postać Ursusa. Na ów widok uczuł, że nogi i głowa jego stają się zimne jak lód, serce przestaje bić w piersiach, po krzyżu chodzą roje mrówek... Czas jakiś nie mógł przemówić, następnie jednak, szczękając zębami, rzekł, a raczej wyjęczał: - Syro! Nie ma mnie... nie znam... tego... dobrego człowieka... - Powiedziałam mu, że jesteś i że śpisz, panie - odrzekła dziewczyna - on zaś żądał, by cię rozbudzić... - O bogi!... Każę cię... Lecz Ursus, jakby zniecierpliwiony zwloką, zbliżył się do drzwi cubiculum i schyliwszy się wsadził do wnętrza głowę. - Chilonie Chilonidesie! - rzekł. - Pax tecum! Pax, pax! - odpowiedział Chilon. - O najlepszy z chrześcijan! Tak! Jestem Chilonem, ale to omyłka... Nie znam cię! - Chilonie Chilonidesie - powtórzył Ursus. - Pan twój, Winicjusz, wzywa cię, abyś się do niego udał wraz ze mną. góra strony Quo vadis 22